


Just Friends

by smilenlaugh96



Category: Camp Rock (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just didn't make sense! Mitchie,Nate,Jason and Shane were best buds. They were like this: *crosses two fingers together*. Why should Shane get any different?But for him without her the agony would be too intense.What about Mitchie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock ...nothing and nada from it

How they met:

"Mitchie Torres, Shane Grey, Nate Bleu and Jason Rede…you four will be group number two" Professor Miller instructed. Three prolonged groans were heard from the back of the room. Mitchie Torres flipped her head back to see who created them. Her eyes widened. It was THEM.Theenemies of the New York University and she and all of them were in a group for a musical project. Mitchie had to work through all of the, heck she had to workwiththem. Mitchie put her head in her arms and looked at the desk in front of her.Why me? All I want to do is graduate from college with a degree in voice. Ugh. My grades will forever be low if I work with THEM. This is one of the most important projects this whole year!Mitchie grew worried as Miller dragged on the group names. She bit her lip continuously, making an incredibly cute figure on her face. A caramel hair girl came up to her with a pitiful expression on her face.

"Good luck. I think you'll need it" Caitlyn Gellar, Mitchie's best friend chimed and headed off to her group. Mitchie wearily smiled at the back of Caitlyn's head and drew her nervousness evident on her face. Mitchie looked back at her group. They were arguing up there. Since it didn't seem like the other three were coming down to her she gathered her book and went up the stairs to where the boys were quarreling, like always. Once she was close enough, Mitchie tuned into the harsh conversation they were having.

"Do you think I freakin' chose this darn group?!" Shane asked intensely. They rambled on, none of them noticing Mitchie. She had to bring herself in and she did.

"Guys!" she practically yelled. "Let's get to work, dang it. You arguing will not get us anywhere" Mitchie scolded. They obeyed temporarily. Mitchie hoped the silence would last long enough. They sat down at a round table and got out a couple of files.

Writing a piece of music to sing was something apart of the annual competition between voice students. This is what each of them were doing right now as a group. Later on today, there will be individual voice testing.

"Okay, anyone got any ideas?" Mitchie let slip out of her mouth but soon enough she regretted it gratefully.

"Well, I was thinking-" Jason started. Instantly, Shane interrupted.

"No one cares what you think, Jason" he said through is teeth. Another argument sprang up. She looked at each one of them, studying them closely as she sat there also hearing their humiliating, hurtful and bickering argument.

Shane Grey. He was 'The One' for most every girl in college. Mitchie didn't seem to get his attention nor want it very much. Right now he sat across from Mitchie yelling uselessly at Nate and Jason. Anger and annoyance boiled in his eyes. Mitchie had to admit he was hot but how did every girl wanthim. She smiled lightly. He wore dark blue jeans today with a white shirt and a black leather jacket over it. His black long hair was parted to the left neatly combed. Strands of his hair covered slightly over his eyebrow. Shane had a perfectly sculpted body that matched up to his voice. Girls loved Shane and so did he.

Nate Bleu. He was the smart hottie. Nate cleared out the rumor that states 'geeks can't be hot'. Bleu was a fine, genius. Nate was 18 like Jason and Shane. He had curly, lovable ,black hair that right now was off of his face. Right now, he was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt with "Rock On" printed on it. Nate could play any instrument you hand him even if it was completely unknown to him

Jason Rede. He is the actual Guitar Hero. Jason is a professional at the guitar. It was the instrument that he owned. Jason's spirally hair is a magnet for eyes. Everyone wanted it but it was his style. Jason is just Jason...your normal Jason.

Mitchie finally cared to listen to the three boys. She rolled her eyes. This was pointless. Arguing about why Marcia Cross didn't like any of the three?!UGH!

"GUYS!" this time she yelled. The table silence. Mitchie just couldn't handle this it was too much. She stood up and closed her eyes.

"Why can't you just for once cooperate?!" Mitchie growled.

Shane started "Because Jas-"

"Jason didn't do anything, Shane. It was you. Rack your worthless memory for it." Jason snickered.

"And you, Jason? You can't try something new? Always has to be the guitar. You know what? Maybe people want to do the guitar too. Maybe they have a dream of it. Get out of their way!" Mitchie trudged on.

"And Nate." she turned her face towards him. " so perfect and innocent right? Yeah? Well then I hope you can live without your popular genius position because after college it's not going to exist!" Mitchie stopped and took a deep breath she looked down. Her voice cracked with tears " I know…" she met their eyes again. " I know that after college you guys will be starts in an instant but please can't you do this for me. I want to succeed. My family has done so much to get me here and I have worked hard to. Just please can't you do this? For me?"

" ?" Professor Miller called. Mitchie turned her head. She gave the professor a teary smile "you're first for individual singing". Mitchie nodded and wiped her tears. She skipped steps down to the stage. Slowly she walked up on stage and slipped the microphone into her hands. Her beautiful voice was heard throughout campus making everyone stop and just listen.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Shane, Nate and Jason were completely blown away at her angelic voice.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Mitchie ended her song with tear stained cheeks and a smile on her face. She raced back up to her table. Mitchie found the boys talking in low voices and not one trace of it sounded like an argument. Jason coughed and the attention turned to towards Mitchie. Shane smiled a loving and caring smile.

"Can we have another chance?" Nate spoke up for everyone. Mitchie smiled and pulled the four of them into a small group hug. She looked at them again and wondered how they will be if they changed. She knew a good side was inside them. Even if it meant climb to the stars, Mitchie knew she would pull it out.

So the girl, worked with her group not knowing where this friendship will go. Not knowing that this friendship will be never ever ending. That this friendship was always something more.


	2. Chapter 2

November 3rd, 6 A.M.

A jet was silently flying across the California skies in the early morning the plane. A 22 year old exquisite woman was completely content on finishing computer work before the engine landed on earth. She has light brown hair pined up in a messy bun. Her jeans were a faded blue, ending only at mid-shin and her baby doll top was an emerald green. The only light source was coming from a pale blue USB light plugged into the laptop and the luminescent light of laptop itself. The lady yawned and stretched in her seat ever so lightly. Her hands dared pull out the messy bun but soon enough that brown, wavy hair cascaded past her shoulders. She took a glimpse of the skies outside the plane. The atmosphere was painted with shades of red, orange and streaks of purple. A rustle came from behind her.

"Mitchie? "

"Good Morning, sleepy head." I smiled at Shane's early morning figure. Shane's dark brown locks were a crumpled mess on top of his head. He rubbed his eyes slowly before ripping the jade color blanket off of himself. The 22 year old man stood up and stretched high in the air. He wore a faded green undershirt with another piece of clothing fabricated with his favorite color. Green boxers with red checkers wrapped around his waist and descended down his thighs to his knees. He let his teeth be shown in an extended, loving grin.

"Good Morning" he greeted with a sharp exhale afterwards. I smiled, brightly as he made his way over to me. I placed my light orange laptop to her side and took 3 strides to meet Shane in a wondrous hug. Our arms locked each other close. I smiled into hug as warmth popped the goose bumps on my skin.

All of a sudden, two new pairs of arms slithered around my waist.

"Morning" I recognize the way the arms were around my waist. The feeling was protective and also had brotherliness.

"Good Morning, Jason."I than felt another pair of arms around me, Jason and Shane.

"Morning."

"Happy Birthday Mitchie." chorused the newly formed band.

"Thank you, Jason, Nate and Shane."

Just then the pilot, over the over com, told them that the plane has landed at LA.

Hotel Delano, In the Suite, 8 A.M.

After the people, a woman and three men, at the table had finished eating. The oldest person got up and went to where the gifts where hidden. He pulled out the walked the table where the rest of the people were sitting down. He sat down and gave the birthday girl... I mean woman her gift. I opened the gift up. It was a pair of keys.

"Jason?"

"The keys are for a Hyundai Santa Fe Blue Hybrid that's outside, in the parking lot," replied Jason causally. My blank expression made Jason worried. Slowly my expression turned to shock.

Flashback

Jason was wondering what to buy for Mitchie's birthday. Alex would know what to get Mitchie, her being Mitchie's best friend. My lovely beautiful wife, Alex. He pulled out his cell and called Alex.

"Hey, Alex."

"Jason?"

"Yep. Could you help me?"

"Sure."

"What should I buy for Mitchie's birthday?"

"A hybrid. The Hyundai Santa Fe Blue Hybrid to be specific. That's all she's been talking about for the past couple of weeks. "

"Thanks."

End of Flashback

"Thank you so much Jason!" I was jumping for joy. A few minutes later all the gifts had been open. Nate got me a gold tone Treble Clef necklace with rhinestone accent, guitar earrings and a music and dance bracelet. From Shane, I got a black moonsus glamour laptop tote. I had a pretty simple one. Shane thought I needed a better laptop tote bag so he kindly bought me a better one.

Later...

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

"This song is dedicated to Mitchie, Connect Three's music director and our best friend! We would love to wish her a great and amazing birthday!"


	3. Chapter 3

We're gonna live toparty, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

Hey! Hey! Hey!

We were out on the floor and we danced the night away  
And she looked at her watch and said that it was late  
And she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay  
(I really gotta go!)  
But I begged her for one more song  
Let the music play!

We're gonna live toparty, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

Jonas Brothers, Live to Party

After the concert 8 P.M.

"Mitchie are you coming?" Jason yelled to me, from downstairs.

"Gimme a minute"

I stared at my reflection in the glassy mirror for one last time. The aqua, long, strapless dress fell down until it covered feet. Below my breasts was a black belt with sliver hoops on the sides. Light blue eye shadow powdered my eye lids, framed with my mascara stained eyelashes. A bright red lipstick colored my lips and my hair hung perfectly curled with my bangs swept to the side. Good enough... I headed downstairs.

Minutes later, my new hybrid, that I was professionally driving, pulled into Caitlyn's driveway.

"Do you guys have the gift?" I asked my 'brothers', after turning the engine off. Caitlyn was having a party for her brother. It seems, Caitlyn's music talent spread throughout the whole family after Camp Rock. Alec- or was it Alex?- That would be weird if his name was Alex. came to Beverly Hills, finally, after four, successful, yearlong tours. Caitlyn found her nice side which explains why I am here at Alec/Alex's homecoming party.

I entered the dimly lit house which smelled highly of sweat from the heavy dancers. Squeezing my way through the uptight crowd, I made it to the granite counter set with drinks and snacks. It was fully replenished. Cans of Red Bull, varieties canned soda, and red cups filled to the brim with alcohol were littered across the hard stone. I hesitated for a second, sighed then picked up a can of Orange Soda. I'm such sucker; age 22 and still an alcohol virgin. Sigh...

"Mitchie! This party is awesome...I like this Caitlyn girl!" Nate tumbled by my side and slurred out the words. Great...another hang over tomorrow morning.. My hope for a pleasant morning tomorrow dimmed as I ransacked the house for a tall man. Found 'em. Shane was dancing crazily, center stage with two females by his sides. I must be dreaming... I pinched myself as a boost for hope..Ow

"Don't worry. I'll help handle them" Jason stood next to me with a bottle of Sprite in his hand and his wife by his side.

"I'm so glad you're married!"

"Yeah, with a heavily pregnant wife, too"

As the setting became even more familiar a known face entered my vision with another face next to her. As two of the strangers came closer to me I realized they were coming for me. About time...I have company...besides Jason. A tall man sauntered by her side. Hmm, didn't know she had a boyfriend. His face was spotted with few birthmarks, one above his lip giving him a certain hot look. Whoa there... his hair was bright blond, falling right above his eyes, covering his eyebrows, and shadowing his green sparkling eyes. At the back of his head, the man's hair was long, barely reaching his neck.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn pulled me into a hug. I smelt a whiff of her Hollister scent. The man was behind her, still. Then it hit me.

"Mitchie meet my brother, Ashton" Ashton, huh? I was way off "Ashton meet my best friend Mitchie Torres" Caitlyn grinned, so wide that I hoped her mouth wouldn't fall of her face. My eyes lifted off of Caitlyn and onto Ashton. I smiled at him.

"Hey" I squeaked. Ugh, great first impression. Ashton smiled at me and nodded. Caitlyn, I guess, took that as a sign to leave and winked at me before leaving.

"See ya, sister-in-law" she whispered and galloped off towards Nate, her eternal soul-mate. But there was just this tiny fact; the fact one of them didn't know. Ashton was silent for a second, just staring at me. Awkward... Suddenly, he held out his hand.

"Would you hold this for me while I go for a dance?" he flirted. It took me awhile to get what he was saying but when I did I smiled brightly and put my hand in his. The music exhilarated as Ashton led me on to the dance floor. I wrapped my hand around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. The rhythm took over.

Waists swung, arms roamed, and bodies moved. Songs moved faster than ever, until finally 'so much fun' came to a limit. Before I knew it, Ashton and I were in the cool air we started walking down a gravel path. The sweat on our bodies ran dry as we strolled, hand in hand through Caitlyn's vast, nicely decorated garden. Ashton and I chatted about work, friends, relationships. I noticed he was especially curious when I mentioned that I was best friends with Connect Three.

For awhile after getting to know each other, it was silent, but I could feel those sea green eyes piercing through my head, ransacking my brain.

"Damn," he said finally. "Girl if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" I laughed out loud. Ashton laughed along, I guess trying not to make me feel embarrassed.

"No, I'm serious!" he chided. The conversation continued until the path ended back at Caitlyn's enormous house. I turned to face him, as I did, he did faced me, as well. "We should meet sometime, like, again" he suggested.

I giggled. "Ashton Gellar, are you asking me out on a date" he flushed red.

Weakly he whimpered "Yeah..."

"Good, then I won't embarrassed to agree." Ashton grinned at me.

"To P.F Chang's. Tomorrow?" Getting a reservation in a short period of time was practically impossible...even for us celebrities. P.F Chang's was a really great place. I love eating there.

"Perfect pick me up around 7," I scratched my phone number on a sticky note and galloped away into the party at loss for company. Ashton seemed like a great guy. We'll just see tomorrow

As soon as I entered Caitlyn's house Jason ran up to me, completely horrified. "Mitchie I've been looking for you all over the place!" he yelled over the blaring music. "Alexandra is in labor!" Jason NEVER calls Alex, Alexandra... poor him...totally nervous. Wait did he just say Alex was in LABOR!?

"Oh my gosh. Let's go. Shane and Nate! "I yelled out

"They won't care at this point. They're WAY to drunk." Jason said. We both ran to the hybrid. I flung the back door open and Jason placed Alex in the seat. I ran around the car and sat in the driver's seat. Before Jason could pull his legs into the car next to Alex, I drove out of the driveway.

Alex screamed "Mitchie GET TO THE HOSPITAL FAST!"

I jump in my seat. I turned around and saw Alex writhing in pain.

Minutes later, we were at the hospital. Two minutes, later Alex was in a labor room with Jason and me by her sides. 13 hours later Alex had given birth to twins, a baby boy and girl. Grr...why didn't they tell me that they were having twins.I going to get them somehow. Maybe...nah. Well we'll wait and see and THEN decided their fate. They had know they were having twins and never bothered to tell me that. The second Jason had placed the boy in my hands the anger disappeared.

In my arms, was an adorable little baby boy named Paul Kevin. And in Jason and Alex's arms was a beautiful little girl, Selena Marie. I smiled. It should be illegal to be so cute. I cooed at the babies for a second. All of a sudden, I found myself very eager to meet with Ashton tomorrow.


End file.
